Another Abnegation
by Ashley Burkhardt
Summary: The book got it wrong. Beatrice wasn't the only Abnegation who became Dauntless. Marcus didn't have one child, and Tobias wasn't an only child. This is narrated by Hannah Eeton, Marcus's daughter, and is my own character.
1. Chapter 1

The book got it wrong. Beatrice wasn't the only Abnegation who became Dauntless. Marcus didn't have one child, and Tobias wasn't an only child. This is narrated by Hannah Eeton, Marcus's daughter, and is my own character.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the aptitude tests. Marcus, my father, was cutting my hair. He pulled my hair while he was putting it into a bun, probably on purpose. He opened the hidden mirror, and I looked at myself.<p>

I could see a fading bruise on the line of my dress. I pulled it up to hide the bruise. I quickly skim my features, and then look away before father has a chance to hit me.

He closed the mirror, which would be hidden forever more, because no matter what result I got from the test, I will not stay in Abnegation. I will leave and make a new life.

Father gripped my hand, and pulled me down the stairs. He sat me down in a chair in the kitchen, and sat down in front of me. "You will tell me what you get for your test, Hannah. You will."

I nod quickly. "Yes, father."

He put his hands on my shoulders, and it took all my might not to flinch away. "I love you. I really do," he said softly.

I nod, and left to go to my last day of school.

* * *

><p>Beatrice Prior was looking out the window, and I went and joined her. "Hi, Beatrice."<p>

She looked over at me and bowed her head. I bowed mine back.

"Hello, Hannah, how are you?"

"Good. May I ask what are you looking at?" I asked politely.

I heard the train, and we both looked out the window. The train that never stops was passing now, with heads popped out the open doors. Dauntless.

They step back, then lurch themselves off the train. This is how they travel.

* * *

><p>It's the aptitude tests. Susan Black and Beatrice Prior get called. A couple minutes later, Susan comes back, but Beatrice doesn't. That's when I start to panic.<p>

"Hannah Eeton, Amy Dowell." I hear my name being called.

I step into one of the rooms, and see a Dauntless milling around a computer screen, typing vigorously away at the keyboard.

The door shuts behind me, and she looks up. "I'm Tori," she said.

"I'm Hannah," I replied politely.

I looked at the mirrors lining the walls, and see that the bruise is starting to show. I readjusted my dress.

"Take a seat."

I do.

"I need you to take your jumper off."

I look at her. "Why?"

"Because I need to stick electrodes to your arms"

I slowly take off my jumper, aware that I'm about to show one of my bruises.

Tori looked at my arm, just above the elbow. "I fell," I said.

"Mm-hm."

She stuck the electrodes to my body, and then gave me a liquid to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

In the simulation, I was in a room. It was the cafeteria, and on one table there were three bowls. Each bowl had something different in it. A water bottle, a knife as long as my forearm, and a calculator.

My curiosity got the best of me, so I picked up the calculator. When it was in my hand, the scenario changed. I was in another room made out of glass, the floor and the roof a white tile.

In front of me was a podium, and there were chairs behind me. All of them were filled with people clad in blue. Erudite. There was one chair left, and there was another Erudite at the door. She looked disappointed, and she started turning around to head out the door.

"Wait," I told her. She stopped. "You can sit here."

Her face lifted, a smile lighting her face up as she rushed over to the desk, books and papers in her arms.

"If you're not sitting," the man at the podium said. "Leave."

The door opened, and I walked through it.

I was back in the cafeteria. The third bowl was gone, leaving only the bottle of water and the knife. I was beginning to feel thirsty, so I picked up the bottle.

When I picked it up, the knife and the bowls disappeared. I heard a groan, and I turned around.

It was a man, covered in dirt. "Water," he croaked. "Water."

I looked down at the bottle, and gave it to him. He bowed his head, and he was gone when I blinked. A door appeared behind the spot where he was.

I approached it, and then went through it.

I was in my house in Abnegation. My father was there, and I backed away from him. I went a couple of steps before I felt pain in my hands. I looked down, and saw they were bound with rope.

Marcus smiled. "You can't go anywhere, Hannah."

He came towards me, but a gear had turned inside me. I was no longer scared, I was angry. He was in Abnegation! He shouldn't beat his kids!

I took a step forward, to loosen slack in rope. Marcus was right in front of me now. I brought my hands back, and brought then forward, hitting him in the chest.

The rope somehow untied, and I ran through the front door to get out of there.

I was now on a bus, there were no seats, so I grabbed onto a pole. There was a Candor man standing next to me. He showed me a picture. "Do you know this man? It could save my life."

I looked at the picture, and started. It was Tobias. "Y-yes! That's my brother."

The man smiled. "Thank you."

He tipped his hat, and I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the chair. I screamed. Tori held me back. She started taking the electrodes off of me, and I was shaking. She started typing furiously again.<p>

"What was my result?" I asked, breathless.

Tori ignored me.

"What was my result?" I asked again.

Tori looked at me. "You got Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, Amity and Erudite."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. I knew I was Divergent, my father told me. But getting all five factions? That was unheard of. "How?"

"When you picked up the calculator, you showed signs for Erudite. When you let that girl sit down instead of you, that was Abnegation. You chose the water bottle next, showing signs of Amity, and you also gave the water to the man. You then went home. When you hit your father that was Dauntless. And Candor; you told the truth on the bus. Also an Abnegation trait, to save the man."

I stared at her. I thought I would get at most three factions, but I have the aptitude for all factions.

"I'm manually putting you in for Abnegation."

"No!" I cried.

Tori stopped typing. "Why?"

"I want to be in Candor, Erudite or Dauntless; not Abnegation. I have no wish to stay in this faction because of my father."

Tori stared at me. "Fine, then. I'll put you in for Candor. You can leave now."

I bowed my head in goodbye, and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"What did you get?" my father asked me as soon as I got home.<p>

I took a deep breath. "They put me down for Candor, but I got all the factions."

He stared at me in awe. "All of them?"

I nodded.

He came and hugged me. I stayed still, not resisting. I tried resisting once, but I got locked in the basement for a day.

He smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you."

I went to bed after that will no dinner, because I wasn't hungry, not as a punishment from Marcus.

* * *

><p>Today was the Choosing Ceremony. Marcus put my hair up, but today didn't hurt me. I smiled at the thought.<p>

Since Marcus was one of the Abnegation representatives, he got his own car. We rode to the Sears tower, though everyone calls it the Hub.

We went up the stairs, to the level that was hosting the Choosing Ceremony. It was a massive room. Andrew Prior was already there, holding the door open.

There were five sections, each with different colours in each one. Grey for Abnegation, red and yellow for Amity, black and white for Candor, black for Dauntless and blue for Erudite. I look at each one, knowing I can choose any one of them and still fit in.

I took a seat at the front, where all sixteen year olds were sat in alphabetical order. Father stood at the front of the room, and silence fell over everything.

"Welcome to this years Choosing Ceremony!" His voice echoed around the room. "We gather here today because our youths have reached sixteen. Now, as they are on the edge of adulthood, they will choose what type of person they want to be. Those who blamed selfishness became Abnegation."

I can't be Abnegation. Father ruled that out years ago.

"Those who blamed aggression became Amity."

Could I live in a world of peace for the rest of my life?

"Those who blamed duplicity became Candor."

Candor. That's where I belong. Their way of life summons me.

"Those who blamed cowardice became Dauntless."

The faction Tobias chose. Could I go down the same path?

"An those who blamed ignorance became Erudite."

I was smart, really smart. But I wouldn't be able to just want knowledge for the rest of my life.

"Joining together, out factions create a living, breathing organism. Together, we will live in peace, and harmony."

He started calling out names, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on what I would choose. Candor, Dauntless, or Erudite? I ruled out Amity and Abnegation ages ago.

"Hannah Eeton."

My name was called out. I walked up to the stage, and accepted the knife my father gave me. I stood there, with the knife in hand, thinking. I cut my palm, and let the blood flow. It was dripping onto the floor slowly. I slowly looked at all the faction's bowls. I had always wanted to be in Candor or Erudite, but I also want to follow the path my brother left for me.

I thrust my arm forward, and the sound of sizzling coals filled the room. I looked at my father, a look of triumph plastered onto my face.

"Dauntless."

**A/N: Hey! So how do you think? You can ask me questions about what would happen ect. Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down to the Dauntless section, and sat next to Beatrice. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the Choosing Ceremony, because I was so happy that I was away from my father. Forever.

The Dauntless started getting up around Beatrice and me, and we stood up with them. I looked over at my father, who had his hands clenched in fists and a bright red face. My grin widened at the sight of this.

The Dauntless started running down the stairs, and I followed. When everyone was outside, I was at the front.

We started a sprint to the train line. We stopped, and I heard the train approaching. I saw it, door already open, and when it passed, I ran.

I grabbed the handle, and hoisted myself up into the first carriage. Some of the Dauntless came into the first carriage with me, and one just stared at me. "Hello?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I could hardly do that."

I shrugged. "I'm Hannah. What's your name?"

"Uriah."

"I chose Dauntless for a reason, Uriah. Let's just put it like that."

* * *

><p>I felt the train slow down, not slow enough that anyone could feel it, but I felt it. Abnegation is used to seeing and feeling differences, like a small nod of the head.<p>

I looked out of the train, and saw a building that was seven stories high. It had a flat roof and covered in gravel. At the other side stood a man.

I realised what we had to do. Before anyone asked, I took a step back and lunged out of the train. I felt weightless, like a bird. But the rooftop was now underneath my feet, and I rolled.

I stood up, brushing gravel off of me, and saw everyone else jump. It was beautiful, especially when all the transfers jumped, all the colours mixed together. I turned around and made my way to the man when I heard the screams. I didn't want to look.

"Hello. I'm Eric, and welcome to Dauntless initiation. This is the only way into the compound. We'll let the initiates jump first."

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" an Erudite boy asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to find out," Eric answered. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me," Beatrice said, before I had the chance to.

She stepped up and onto the edge. She took off her jumper, then threw it at a Candor boy. He was cute.

She jumped. I ran and looked over the edge. Beatrice was lying on a net. "Who wants to go next?" Eric asked.

"I will," I said before anyone else.

"What is it with stiffs and going first?" The Candor boy asked.

I jumped onto the ledge, closed my eyes, and jumped.

The sensation came again, like I was floating. I opened my eyes, and landed on the net. I heard a sharp intake of breath. I got onto my knees, and looked into the eyes of my brother.

"Tobias," I whispered. He helped me off the net.

* * *

><p>When everyone was in the compound, Tobias introduced himself. "Hello, initiates. I'm Four."<p>

A Candor girl scoffed. "Like the number?"

"Exactly."

"What? Was one through three taken?"

"What's your name?" Tobias – Four – asked.

"Christina," she added.

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you'll learn here in Dauntless is to keep your mouth shut."

Christian looked frightened.

"I'm going to show you the pit."

We walked through tunnels, and I was aware that we were going deeper underground. Four kept turning around to see if I was okay.

Finally, we reached the pit. I know why it's called the pit now. It's because it looked like a pit.

"This is the pit," Four said. "I am now going to show you the chasm."

We went to the other side of the pit, where a loud roaring was heard. There was an iron railing across the edge, and when I looked over I saw a raging river at the bottom.

"Even though some people might find it pretty, it serves a much better purpose. There's a fine line between bravery, and idiocy. If you jump off here, you will not get back up alive. Follow me."

I took one last look at the chasm, and then followed him. I rushed up to walk next to him.

We stopped outside a door. "This is where the transfers sleep. Pick a bed then get some clothes from the cupboard at the end. When you're done, come back down to the pit in twenty minutes," Four told us, then opened the door.

We all piled in. There were six bunks, so there were twelve beds. I picked one of the top beds, and the cute Candor boy chose the bed under mine. I then went to the cupboard and chose a loose top and some jeans. The top had short sleeves, so the bruise on my elbow was noticeable.

"Is that a bruise?" one of the Erudite boys asked.

I nodded. "So?"

"How'd you get it?"

"I don't even know your name, so I'm not telling you."

He smiled. "I'm Will. What's your name?"

"Hannah. But I guess all of you know that, since I'm Marcus's daughter," I said. "Why do you care where I got the bruise?"

"Because I thirst for knowledge," Will answered. "I'm Erudite."

"Correction; you _were_ Erudite. You're now Dauntless," I told him. "Just like I was Abnegation."

He cocked his head to the side. "Just answer me."

"I fell," I lied. I didn't want them to know Marcus had beaten me.

"Liar," the Candor boy said. "You're lying."

"And what's your name?" Will asked.

"Peter. I know your lying. I was raised in Candor. I know when people lie."

I glared at him. "Then how did I really get this bruise?"

"Your father," he said slowly, and I flinched. "He beat you didn't he? Just like he beat your brother."

"Don't," I said. "Ever mention him again. I'm never going to see him again, and I don't want anymore to do with him. I left Abnegation because of him. I am done with him."

By then the room was empty of everyone but Will, Peter and I. Peter was shocked. "It's true?"

I nodded. "You can't tell anyone. Both of you."

* * *

><p>We were in the Pit. Peter and Will stood next to me, Will on my left and Peter on my right. It was like they were protecting me. "There will be three stages of initiation. The first will be physical; the second mental, and the third will be emotional, because it will need physical and mental. Today we will be learning how to fight and how to shoot a gun," my brother said.<p>

I hadn't had time yet to talk to him.

"We will be working from eight till six, with a break for lunch."

We followed him into a room with punching bags and a big mat at the center. "This is where you will learn how to fight," Four said.

He demonstrated some punches in the air then the punching bag, and he told us to copy him after.

I was quick to learn. Marcus had done some of these moves on me, so I already knew them. Four came up to me to watch how I was doing.

"You're doing great, for a stiff. How did you learn all these moves?"

I looked at him.

He chuckled then leaned forward. "Sit next to me at lunch, then we'll talk," he whispered.

He then went and looked at Peter, who was on my right.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunchtime, and Four showed us the way to the cafeteria. He took a seat on an empty table, and I followed him. How am I supposed to tell him I'm divergent? I'm pretty sure he is too, but still?

'Hi Tobias," I said as I sat down next to him, picking food from the middle of the table.

"What are you doing here, Hannah? This isn't a place for you," he said, not even saying hi.

"I wanted to see you again, Tobias -"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" A new voice startled bot of us.

I turned to see Will sitting down. "Hey, Hannah."

"Hi, Will," I said, suddenly feeling tired.

Tobias chuckled. "Made a friend already, Hannah?"

I shoved him. "Shut up." I turned to Will. "Do you know where Peter is?"

"Stay away from that boy, Hannah; he's bad news," Tobias said, lifting his spoon up to his mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said.

Beatrice sat down now with Christina and a Candor boy – I think his name is Al.

"Hi, Beatrice," I said, being the polite Abnegation I was.

"It's not Beatrice anymore, Hannah, it's Tris."

"Oh. Well, hi, Tris."

"Hey," Christina said.

Tris turned her attention to Four. "So, Four, are you a transfer, or a Dauntless born?"

He turned to her. "What makes you think you can talk to me?"

Tris shrugged. "It's probably because you're so approachable."

Tobias dropped his spoon, and everyone stifled a laugh but me; I couldn't stop laughing.

"You, my friend, have a death wish," Christina told Tris.

She just shrugged and began eating.

* * *

><p>"So, like I said earlier, you are going to learn how to fire a gun." Tobias walked by and slapped a gun in everyone's hands. 'First, you grip the handle with both hands, like this. Then you aim, and pull the trigger."<p>

The gun in Tobias's hands went off, and a bullet sized whole appeared in the middle of the target.

"Now line up in front of a target and get shooting."

Peter got the hang of the gun almost straight away, and I hit the target on my first go, maybe by luck.

I kept getting the target, and after about fifty more bullets, I hit the center of the target.

I was the first person to hit the bull's eye. I heard slow clapping, and turned around to see Eric. He had his eyes fixed on me. "Well done, stiff."

"Thanks," I said, and saw that his face lit up when I saw him.

"I need to talk to you," Eric said.

I looked around and saw the confused faces. I was just as confused.

"Okay then," I said quietly and followed him.

We walked along thin corridors, and I couldn't remember the way back to the training room, although it felt like we were going in circles. He stopped in front of me, and I banged into him. Luckily, he swiftly turned around and caught me before I could fall to the ground. "Thanks," I said, panting slightly.

He stood me up. "No problem."

"So," I said nervously. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You," He said, and I flinched slightly.

"What about me?" Maybe he knew I was divergent. But he couldn't.

"You and your relationship with Four," he said, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What about him?"

"You seem to know him pretty well, and you only got here today."

"I've known him all my life," I said. He's close to knowing he's my brother.

"How's that?" Eric asked.

"He's my brother," I answered, and a smile lit up his face.

"So, there's nothing going on between you?"  
>I laughed. "If there was it'll be incest."<p>

"Well, then, go back to training," Eric said.

"I have no idea where that is," I admitted.

"I'll show you," he said, and I followed him back to the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, I couldn't think of anything.<strong>

**I'll be answering some reviews now.**

**Immadivergent = Yes, Hannah thinks Peter is cute, and I was not thinking of breaking FourTris up.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I returned to training with Eric, he took over the lesson. I walked over to the group, who have abandoned their guns and had knives in their hands. Four was standing to the side of the room, his left hand near his face.

I looked at Eric, who had walked to the center of the room and picked up a knife. "To throw a knife, you need to hold the handle, pull it back, then quickly push it forward, letting go and flicking your wrist, like you throw anything. Have a go now."

The knife left Eric's hand and landed in the middle of the man-sized target. I picked up a couple of knives and moved in front of one of the targets that lined the walls.

I did what Eric said, threw the blade and it hit the target in the outside ring. I got back to my standing position, and smiled. It was my first go, and I hit the target. I realised that everyone stopped throwing and was staring at me. Four had a massive grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, and everyone looked away and started throwing again.

Someone patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Peter. "Nice shot, for a stiff."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked, and threw a second knife at the board. This one hit in the second ring.

"Because you're a stiff," he answered. I threw another knife and it hit on the side of the bull's eye.

"Not anymore." I hit the middle of the bull's eye on the target of the stomach. I aimed my knife at the head and the knife hit it right in between the eyes.

He chuckled. "You're good."

I gave him a look. "_Good?_"

He thought for a moment. "Awesome."

I smiled at that, and then continued throwing knives at the board, always finding their target.

* * *

><p>Back in the initiate's room, Four told us we could do what we wanted for the rest of the day. That had totally made my mind go blank. I've never known what I've wanted to do.<p>

Peter tapped me on the shoulder. "Want to get a tattoo?"

I shook my head. "I can come with you though."

Down at the tattoo shop, Peter and I were looking at tattoos when Tori came out and asked if we wanted anything.

Peter pointed to a dragon. "Can I have that on my bicep?"

"Sure." After one last look at me, Tori took Peter to the back.

A man walked up to me. "Do you want anything?"

I was about to say no, but my eye caught on something. I walked over to it. It was a flower with five petals. I suddenly had an idea. "Can I have this on my back? Really big, with the five factions in each petal, with an inscription around the flower?"

The man nodded, and led me into another room to do my tattoo.

* * *

><p>The next day we were back in the fighting room. There was a chalkboard on one wall with all our names on it.<p>

· Will – Al

· Molly – Christina

· Myra – Peter

· Edward – Drew

· Tris – Hannah

So I will be fighting Tris.

"First – Will and Al. Get in the ring," Eric said.

They get in the ring, and after a couple minutes of swinging and turning in a circle, Eric loses it. "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!"

"But…" Al straightens, letting his hands down and says, " Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

After a couple of minutes arguing, Will loses it. He starts swinging his fists, but misses all of them. Al punches Will, and the light leaves his eyes. He falls to the floor. AL leans down and starts tapping his cheek. Will opens his eyes after a couple of seconds, and Eric tells them to get off the mat.

I didn't really pay attention to what happened after, not even when everyone left to go to the chasm after Christina and Molly's round, and it was now time for my fight with Tris.

"Next – Hannah and Tris," Eric announced.

I got onto the mat, and Tris followed me. I still had the bandage for my tattoo, so I tried to keep my back away from Tris.

I got my hands up around my body, my left hand at my face and my right hand at my chest. Tris put both hands up at her face, leaving her stomach free. I inched forward.

I picked up my leg and kicked Tris in the stomach. She fell over, winded, and got up almost straight away. It was a good strategy.

I punched her in the jaw. Well… tried to. She ducked and landed a blow on my shoulder. It stung. I realised she was keeping her arms above her stomach, so if I get her there, I could win.

I kicked her in the stomach again. She fell, and before she had the chance to get up again, I started kicking her in the stomach and chest. She grabbed my leg and tripped me, so I started kicking her face whilst I was on the ground. After the third kick, she was out cold.

I stood up, and a couple seconds later, Tris opened her eyes. I was breathless, and my shoulder hurt.

I looked around me. Everyone was staring wide eyed, and Tobias had his mouth open in an O.

"We done?" I asked.

Tobias nodded. "You can go to lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And thanks for Reviewing too! Sorry if I go too fast on the story, I'm trying to get to the end. Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for such a long wait. I was busy (more like lazy).**

* * *

><p>As I was about to sit down for lunch, Tobias grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria, down a couple of hallways and let go of me.<p>

"What was that for?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Tobias asked instead of answering me.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you win? You only learnt how to fight yesterday, and you're acting like a pro."

I leaned on the wall behind me. "I'm a fast learner."

"Are you now?"

I nodded. "You don't know anything about me."

He rolled his eyes. "Get back to lunch."

* * *

><p>When I got back to the cafeteria, everyone was staring at me. I sat down next to my friends and asked, "Why are they staring at me?"<p>

Christina laughed. "You were just dragged out of the room by Four!"

"So?"

"What did he want?" Will asked.

"He asked me how I was so good even though I only learnt how to fight yesterday."

"Huh," Will muttered and went back to eating.

"What did he say exactly?" Tris asked me.

I stared at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer."

"So what?"

I just rolled my eyes and ate.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were a blur. I excelled in knife throwing, shooting and wrestling. Everything they taught.<p>

It was time for stage one results. Tobias stood at the front of the initiates. A sheet covered up the board.

Tobias took the sheet off, and walked away. Edward was first. Then Peter. Then me. I was third. I was happy.

I looked over at Peter, who was slowly making his way over here. "Congratulations," I said when he stood next to me.

"For being second?"

I nodded. "Second is better than being last, isn't it?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I guess your right."

We stood there for a bit, then he grabbed my hand and whispered, "I want to show you something," In my ear.

Peter dragged me through many corridors and hallways before we stopped. In front of us was the back entrance to the Dauntless compound." Wow," I said.

He climbed onto the net and held a hand for me. "Come on."

I took it and we fell onto the net. We were lying there for what seemed like ages, holding each other's hand and staring up at the stars. It was nighttime.

He turned his head to me. I turned my head to him. He then did something I would never thought would happen to me. I didn't even think he liked me like that.

He kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter. I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger. Is this a cliff-hanger? I don't know. <strong>

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

After that little moment on the net, Peter and I quietly made our way, holding hands, down the corridors and hallways to the initiates' room. A scream came from inside the door as we quickly came in and climbed onto our beds.

I saw Tris get out of bed and running to Edward, who had a knife in his eye. I jumped off the bed and rushed to the aid of Edward with Tris. I looked behind me to see Peter in shock. He was glued to his bed, probably from fear.

"Take it out, take it out!" Edward was screaming.

"We can't take it out, Edward. The doctors have to," Tris said as I cleaned up the blood.

A couple minutes later, Edward was out of the room and all that was left of the blood was the red stain. Tris was looking at Peter accusingly, but it couldn't be him because he was with me. I rolled my eyes at her and went to bed.

"Today, you will start the second round of initiation – the mental stage," Four said in front of a closed door. "Hannah, you're first."

I got up and walked into the room with Four. I looked at the chair and it resembled the chair at the aptitude tests.

"Why am I first up, Tobias?" I asked my brother as I sat down on the chair.

He filled up a needle with liquid. "Because, Hannah."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't really care."

He came towards me and moved my hair out of the way of my neck. He plunged the needle into it. "The serum will take effect in thirty seconds."

"Tobias," I said, a little groggy.

"Yes?"

"What will be in there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe dad will be there, maybe being underground."

I chuckled. "We're underground right now."

"I know. But for a lot of your punishments you were locked in the basement," Tobias said as my vision changed.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an Abnegation house. My Abnegation house. My father, Marcus, was standing over me. I looked down and saw that my hands were bound by rope. I eyed my father, and saw he had a belt in his hand. I started shaking.<p>

"This is for your own good, Hannah," he said, before he brought the belt up and down, hitting me with it repeatedly.

I put my hands up to try and catch the belt, but it kept escaping my hands before I could close them.

I started panicking. But…

"This isn't real," I whispered.

I closed my eyes tight and imagined the rope wasn't around my wrists. When I opened them, my hands were free.

I stood up and caught the belt. I then started hitting Marcus with the belt.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see I was in the serum room. I started screaming. Tobias stopped what he was doing and came over to me. "Tobias," I whispered over and over again.<p>

"It's alright, Hannah. I'm here," he said and kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I reached my arms up and hugged him. After I left go, I walked out of the room, shaking.

"Peter," I heard Tobias say behind me.

I walked alone around the Dauntless compound until Peter joined me. "Hey, Hannah."

I smiled at him. "Hey, Peter."

"I heard screams coming from the room," he said, grabbing my hand.

"It was pretty scary."

"What was your fear?"

I looked at him. "Why would I tell you that?"

He gave me the puppy dog face. "I'll tell you my fear."

I thought about it for a minute and said, "Okay. It was my dad."

"Oh. Well, my fear was mosquitoes."

I laughed. "Really?"

"It's not funny! They suck the blood out of you and it's creepy!"

"What? Are they vampire bugs?"

"Exactly! They're vampire bugs!"

I continued to laugh. "Hey, I wanna show you something," I said.

"And what's that?" he asked me suspiciously.

I started to pull him towards where the net was. "You'll find out."

About two minutes later, we climbed onto the net.

"What did you want to show me?" Peter asked.

I started lifting the back of my top. Peter let out a gasp when he saw my tattoo.

"Wow," he said.

He put his hand on my back, his fingers touching each of the five petals. Then he saw that there were words around the flower: "I can't be in Abnegation. Father ruled that out years ago. Could I live in a world of peace for the rest of my life? Candor. Their way of life summons me. The faction Tobias chose. Could I go down the same path? I was smart, really smart. But I wouldn't be able to just want knowledge for the rest of my life. I guess I'll just choose the path Tobias set out for me."

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He nodded. "I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the next chapter. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Don't forget to check my other account, Carlos Is Mine.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
